HetaVille: The Green Cloak
by Phanicthedisco27
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are spending the summer with their father's friend, Mr Kirkland, who lives in the small village of HetaVille. Mr Kirkland was a strange, peculiar person. The people of HetaVille were also, however, their new friends Arthur and Francis may be able to help them through the summer. FrUs and CanEng.
1. We are on our way.

**we are on the way.**

The shrill beeps from the alarm clock, dragged Alfred out of his deep embrace of slumber as he blinked groggily. His eyes were clawing, clinging and grappling for just another ounce of sleep as he tried to muster up the energy to press the snooze but to no avail.

Alfred decided to ignore the screams coming from his alarm in favour of snuggling into his pillow, but was annoyingly interrupted by someone (most likely their dad) swinging open the door and marching into their room.

"Rise and shine boys!" He shouted (on purpose) as he yanked the curtains open, the blazing summer sun flooded into the room, earning a few groans and blinded Alfred in the eyes.

"Dad!" The teen shouted as he jammed his glasses on his face and plastered a great big scowl onto his face.

"Aw! Come on, don't be like that buddy," Their father said as he adjusted the sunglasses on top of his head and ran his hand down the Hawaiian patterned shirt. 'Could you be any less of a tourist?'

"look at your brother Mattie, you don't see him complaining." The two turned their heads towards Matthew, who was lying on the floor next his bed, the duvet wrapped securely around himself. The boy was still half asleep.

"It's to early for this!" Alfred pointedly looked towards the clock, where '6.30' was displayed. It was the first day of summer vacation and he had to get up at 6.30, what sort of world did he live in?

"Are you two being difficult, now?" Another voice had joined them. The American looked to see his mother decked out in a vest and holiday pants. 'Were they that desperate to get rid of us?'

"But mom!" Alfred didn't even know why he was still fighting, he was fully awake thanks to his dad.

"But nothing Alfred. I want you and your brother out of bed in the next five minutes." His mum replied, her reply short and snappy.

"Honey, I told you we should have woken them up earlier-" Mr Jones was cut off by his wife's deadly expression.

"Don't blame me. I told the boys that our flight leaves in a few hours, and that-"

"It takes an hour to drop us to the place we're staying at." Matthew finished reluctantly.

"And if we aren't out by 7.00, you will not be happy." Alfred added in, his eyes rolled upwards as their parents looked between their twins.

"Glad you understand."

"We'll meet you in the car."

"Ugh Mattie! How did we end up like this, forced to hide away in some dude's house for the summer?!" Alfred complained to his brother as he whisked away the covers and reluctantly stomped to the wardrobe. Matthew followed suit, but the attitude wasn't there. Out of the two of them, Matthew was always the placid one.

"Because our parents want to have a relaxing holiday without us ruining it," Matthew guessed, acquiring a pout from his brother. It wasn't like Matthew wanted to go to this guy's house for the summer. He had plans as well, Matthew was just convinced he was more mature than Alfred and handled it better.

Apparently, this man was a friend of their father's, who for some reason had no fear or concerns that he was sending his sons to stay with someone they had never met.

However, he knew his parents always made wise decisions (most of the time), and tried to look at the positives of staying with a stranger (technically) during his summer vacation of their second year of high school.

"Have you seen where I put my suitcase, Mattie?"

"In the hallway."

"Thanks dude."

Sooner rather than later, the family was packed and on their way. The fleeting urban landscape of concrete flashed past as the modern buildings morphed into thatched cottages, and eventually. Nothing.

Just vast expanses of fields with the occasional isolated house, drifting.

"Al, what the hell are we going to do here? It's literally in the middle of no where." Matthew whispered.

"I don't know," Alfred held up his smartphone, "I hope they have Wi-Fi. Me and Kiku planned to meet on our game server."

Typical Alfred. Matthew chuckled to himself.

"What was this town called again?" Matthew asked while staring out the window, in the distance a church tower stood out amongst the green landscape.

It looked beautiful, Matthew and Alfred gawked in awe. It was made out of cobble stone, the design was similar to those of the medieval period and a grand clock displayed the time.

"Hetaville, apparently this village has quite a lot of history," Mr Jones turned down the radio and continued, "You boys are gonna have to do some exploring while your there. Broaden your knowledge." Their mother said, as she smiled at them through the car mirror.

The two huffed at their parents' response. 'Trust them to stay something like that.'

"Hey dad!" Alfred exclaimed, his eyes blinked from concentration.

"Yes son?"

"What's this Mr Kirkland dude like?"

"Yea. How did you two meet?"

"During a business trip, he seemed like right fine guy, and when he heard I had won two tickets to a cruise and no one to look after my troublesome teens. He offered" Mr Jones said.

"Just like that," Matthew side glanced at his brother, who shared a look of restlessness, "And you aren't at all suspicious that he willingly agreed to take care of two boys, he's never even met."

"Yea! For all we know dad, this guy could be a serial killer," Alfred leaned closer, "Or even worse, a rapist!"

"Alfred! Don't be ridiculous, you can trust your father." Their mother warned them, "Now I expect you two to be on your best behaviour," She raised her eyebrows, "I don't want you to cause any inconvenience for Mr Kirkland and his brothers."

"Wait, brothers?!"

"Oh look, we've arrived!" Their parents exclaimed as the car drove through a pair of rotting gates, the words 'HetaVille' engraved in cursive font.

The vehicle drove slowly along the narrow cobblestone road. The bare fields were now littered with sparsely populated homes and such. A tapered row of quaint shops and homes lined the road. Opposite a park, filled with basic playground equipment.

Two young children were on the swings.

As they drove further, they caught sight of some people. 'This must be a really small village'

There were two brunettes loitering outside of what looked to be an inn, which was located next a charming Italian restaurant.

"Boys that looks tasty doesn't it? One day why don't you try to eat there?" Their mum's attempt to create enthusiasm amongst the car failed.

And the road meandered, twisted and turned as they passed a street of houses tucked away within the trees. Eventually driving up to an old mansion.

The house was made of dark oak and ivy scaled it's walls (immense in size), their windows were grand, bur did not let the inside of the house show.

Alas two garnished oak doors, imposing and central guarded the mansion, as if not to let any secrets out.

"Wow! Is this where we're staying?" Alfred asked, awestruck at the sheer size.

"See told you you'd like this place." Their father said, as he pulled up onto the gravel.

"No it doesn't, flipping hell" Matthew grumbled, whilst Alfred just rolled his eyes.

Unbuckling his seat belt, they stepped out the car and heard the gravel crunching under their shoes and the suitcases drivel across the terrain.

"Boys behave now" Their mother whispered as a young man made his way towards them.

As he came closer to view, the brothers could his features better. His blazing red hair, angry scowl and thick brows made Alfred gulp slightly, as Matthew stepped back ever so slowly. He looked disinterested, casually twirling a cigarette in his mouth.

"So you lot the boys' who are staying with us then?" Matthew and Alfred just about managed to make out what he was saying in his thick accent, 'Scottish would be my best guess'

"Ah yes, these are my sons Alfred and Matthew. And you must be Mr Kirkland?"

"Ay, I'm his oldest brother. Scottie," He glanced at the them frequently, as their parents droned in religiously boring small talk with Scottie, who was nodding along absently.

"Are you two twins?" Scottie wondered, scratching his chin in concentration, his eyes flicking between the two.

Their parents stopped talking, and looked shocked at the Scotsman's interruption but kept quiet.

"Y-yea, we're twins." Alfred stuttered, slightly intimidated. "I'm the oldest by 5 minutes, Alfred's younger." Matthew finished for his brother.

Scottie smirked at that.

"Well I think we should get going, what do you think honey?"

"I agree." Mrs Jones spun to her sons before wrapping them both in a tight hug.

Matthew gingerly hugged back loosely, averting his eyes, whilst Alfred pouted, too stubborn to return the embrace.

"Be good boys. I love you. We will see you soon." She shouted as she walked towards the door, looking back to check if Matthew and Alfred were still there. And with a sad smile, the teens watched as the red four-seater sped into the distance, soon disappearing into nothing.

It was just Alfred, Matthew and Scottie now.


	2. These folks are peculiar, I say

_It was just Alfred, Matthew and Scottie now._

"So you boys ready for me to give you a tour of our complex?" He motioned towards the mansion. It must have been spilt into an apartment then.

"Yea sure." Alfred answered.

The boys tagged behind Scottie as they rolled the suitcases with them. Matthew averted the resident's curious stares and gazes, whilst Alfred stayed oblivious to them. ' _As usual.'_

"Hey, um Mr Kirkland."

"That makes me sound old. Call me Scottie." He flashed a smile at them both, which eased the butterflies.

"Sorry, Scottie." It felt awkward coming out of Matthew's mouth, but he went with it anyway.

"It's okay, now what were you going to say, lad?"

"Who is Mr Kirkland? The one our dad mentioned."

Scottie turned to face them, a smirk morphed onto his lips and his eyes amused at Matthew's bravery, usually anyone else would coil away from his imposing tendencies. He liked these boys.

"Well, he's my youngest brother ay," Scottie held open the grand oak doors, allowing Matthew and Alfred to pass through.

As they entered, their jaws went slack, and their eyes widened behind glasses. The tall windows let the natural sun light illuminate their surroundings. The detailed oak carvings that adorned the walls. The glorious staircases that met in a platform in the middle of the room. The candelabras that scattered the corners of the hall. It was breath-taking!

"This is where you live?" Alfred enquires, still gazing at the magnificent structure.

"This place is beautiful." Alfred and Matthew stared at each other, an overwhelmed feeling washing over them.

"Why, thank you. It really is a beauty." A new voice said, a distinctive accent.

The twins whipped around to be faced with a young handsome man, "Well hello there." He greeted, a charming smile painted delicately onto his striking features.

"U-uh, yo." Alfred said, his ability to speak was impaired momentarily with surprise.

"Hello." Matthew returned, equally as awe struck.

' _Everything in this place must be beautiful.'_

"Who are these cute little boys, then Scottie?" Alfred's cheeks coloured at being called little and cute. He was not, he was nearly 16!

"Matthew." That's it, he must be French. Maybe I'll ask him to help with my French homework. The teen huffed slightly at his plan.

"Alfred." The American answered in his usual chirper self.

"Ah! You two must be the boys staying with us then." The Frenchman said, looking to Scottie for confirmation, who was casually taking a puff from his cigarette.

"That's right. Alfred and Matthew, probably the same age as you and Arthur," Scottie looked at Alfred and Matthew, "Am I right?"

"We're nearly 16." Alfred said, beaming.

"They look far too young, no?"

"This is Francis, he lives here with his mother and father."

"Come to me, if you ever need any help. Big brother Francis is always willing!" He winked at them. Alfred and Matthew were confused and looked at the Scotsman for clarification, "He's an only child." He whispered. The two nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

Scottie took one last drag of his cigarette. "Now that I think about it. Where is the little nitwit?"

"Who, Arthur?"

"I don't know, I was on my way to find him." Francis said.

"Who's Arthur? You keep mentioning him." Alfred asked.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him soon." Scottie and Francis shared a smirk and chuckled quietly amongst themselves, much to the boys' confusion.

"When will we meet Mr Kirkland?" Matthew butted in.

"You'll meet him soon as well." Scottie smiled to himself and waved of Francis before continuing the tour.

The boys had learned that the mansion was built at least 300 years ago by the Kirkland ancestors, and just in the past 20 years was the inside renovated to become a complex, allowing more people to move in and eventually create a small village.

"Wow. This place has a lot of history." Matthew said to himself.

"Yep, each brick, crack, nook and cranny has it's own story to tell." Scottie said, a glint in his eyes as he looked over the room, they were currently in. A shy smile beginning on the corners of his lips.

They were standing in the complex's common room, which was quite crowded, but it was cosy. It was like a library on a quiet spring afternoon, not like the trains on a sweltering summer's day.

"Honestly, Scottie! You could have at least shown the boys to their room first. They must be exhausted lugging those great big suitcases around!" An unfamiliar, nagging voice scolded.

"Aw! Great, he has arrived!" Scottie rolled his eyes but a playful smirk tugged onto his mouth.

"Excuse me!" The voice tested.

The twins turned their heads curiously. They were met with young blonde man, he had something of a grandeur about him or his two thick eyebrows, like Scottie's in shape, size and appearance. He was currently shouting at the red head, a scowl on his lips.

"See! What a bad host! You've ignored them."

"Only because you kept nagging like the freak you are!"

The blonde grunted before ignoring Scottie's taunts, and instantly plastered a polite smile onto his face.

"Hello. I'm Arthur," He tilted his head and grinned. It had a boyish undertone, perhaps as if he were a small bad-tempered child in a young adult's body, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Alfred!" The American twinkled.

"I'm Matthew" The teen said, a shy smile melting onto his lips.

In the background, Scottie couldn't contain his snorts and finally let them burst out in a full rampage of laughter.

"I don't understand what's so funny, Scottie!" Arthur shouted, his cheeks flushed.

"Nothing, nothing. When will we meet Mr Kirkland?" Scottie raised his eyebrows.

It intrigued Matthew as to why Scottie was laughing, but he brushed it off.

"Soon! I'm sure he's coming!" Arthur shouted, before stomping off.

"So that's Arthur." Alfred said, looking around the room, confused. Matthew was equally as confuzzled.

"He might seem a bit weird, but don't worry he'll grow on ya."

"Are you two closes?" Matthew asked, fixing his glasses.

"I guess you could say that," Scottie answered, trying to shake the beginnings of a grin off his face, "Come. Let me take you to the long-awaited Mr Kirkland!" Scottie rubbed his nose and chuckled before leading them to a deserted hallway.

The twin's looked at each other, curiosity creased the Canadian's brows, whilst worry washed over Alfred's.

"Is everyone here weird?" Alfred whispered to Matthew.

"I hope not. Francis, Arthur and Scottie seemed…eccentric." Matthew paused.

"Mattie? What's wrong?"

"Ciao!" A loud voice echoed throughout the hall, the three halted, and a warm arm rapidly gathered Alfred and Matthew together in a hug. They were to stiff to return it.

"I'm Feli!" A cheerful voice said.

"O-oh, nice to meet you." Alfred laughed awkwardly.

"W-we're Matthew and Alfred. Well, I'm Matthew and he's Alfred." Matthew itched his head as he tried to piece together an answer.

"That's nice, ve. I hope we can be friends!" The Italian man cheered, "I can introduce you to Luddy, Lovi and all my friends! Maybe one day I can make pasta for you!" Feli babbled on in his own little bubble.

"Let's leave. He won't notice." Scottie said, before dragging them across the hall. Matthew felt slightly bad, so did Alfred, however they were exhausted and wanted to reach their room, after a long trip.

The boy's looked back to see Feli still talking to himself.

' _Was nobody in this town normal? Can I leave now?'_

"Just ignore him. Feli is a nice guy but can be overwhelming at times," Scottie answered, "We have arrived." He knocked onto a heavy wooden door, which opened slowly. Scottie nodded at them to go in. It was dark. The fleeting light of the candles barely provided any illumination to their surroundings.

"Welcome." A voice greeted, the twins turned to the source.

A man wearing a dark green cloak, the hood covering his face and clad in black. The man held a bound leather book.

"You must be Matthew and Alfred Jones, I say."


End file.
